humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Examples of Life Response
Real-life experiences reported by contributors to Human Science wiki. ''You are invited to add your own! '''Life response is the miraculous-like phenomenon by which we attract sudden good fortune by making adjustments in consciousness.' #A trainer who had no work coming in for the next several months got down on his hands and knees one day to clean out the grit and grime in his refrigerator. At the very instant he rose from that effort, he received a call notifying him that he had just secured several months of new work -- when only a moment earlier he had nothing scheduled for the future. #There was salesperson who was reluctant to work a second consecutive Saturday shift. (He already worked 5-days a week.) He grappled with the issue, and changed his position. When he then came into work that Saturday, he instantly attracted the biggest sales of his life. #A woman afraid to confront her boss about his abusive behavior, decided to change her attitude. Before she even had a chance to act on her changed attitude, the next day the boss started acting kindly toward her. The boss would also leave the company a short time after. #A desperate businessperson decided to clean his slow-moving stocks of inventory in response to a suggestion by a wise consultant. Thereafter, a buyer suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and purchased all of the dead stocks. He then went on to buy an additional six months worth of the merchant’s inventory! #One individual owed a friend money for over twenty years. An instant after he committed to paying off the old debt, he received news that he had been offered a better place to live, after having lived in the same cramped apartment for over twenty years! #A woman had an x-ray done indicating a possible growth in her chest. She had faith and decided to consecrate the return visit to the doctor. The doctor, completely baffled, told her that his new reading of this very same x-ray (not a new one) revealed a completely normal condition. #A man who was about to go out of business because a customer did not pay on a $50,000 purchase, took to an inner movement, and by opening to the spirit from out of nowhere attracted a $100,000 loan that saved him and his company. #A woman in college was about to take a test for admission to a company. Her fellow students knew the answers in advance -- thereby substantially reducing her chances for admittance. However, she decided not to get the answers because she valued honesty. As it turned out, when the day of the test arrived, the class was cancelled. Not only that, but she was later accepted at that very same company -- a result that came to her as a complete surprise! #An individual opened to the Force in order to consecrate a difficult situation he was having with his boss. Though he offered the situation with great intensity, still there were no results. He then thought about it, and came to the realization that for months he had acted too weakly and indecisively in his relationship with his superior. As a result, he decided to confront his boss directly about the issues that were in question. Because of this decision and effort, not only were the current difficulties resolved, but also a very painful neck problem that had been troubling him for six months instantly disappeared. #A salesperson was intimidated about meeting a very large customer. He felt that the effort was a waste of time since the company was too large and would be too hard to penetrate. Needless to say, he did not get that or any other sale with the client. However, a number of months later, he changed his attitude about working with such such large accounts. The very next day, he was stunned when that very same large customer, who turned him down earlier, gave him a huge order! #An individual had exhausted his bank account. He was in desperate straits. He remembered that if you collect every penny still due to you, money can come. He then contacted the sole debt he had on his books, which went back nearly six years! He contacted that person to secure the payment. The next morning he received a most unexpected purchase and payment from another source that instantly resolved his quandary. #The president of a software company was fretting about a contract he was negotiating with a client. He felt he was being pushed too hard, which raised negative feelings in him toward certain individuals at the client company. At one point, he realized that having this attitude was not helpful, so he immediately tried to block out these thoughts and feelings. Moments later, he received a check in the mail from another client for a large sum of money. It turned out to be a payment for invoice that was six months overdue; the longest overdue the company ever had! #A woman, who was developing a school for children, was considering the price she was willing to pay her friend to do the work. After a discussion, she secured the somewhat lower price that she had hoped for. She then paid that amount so the work could begin. However, shortly thereafter, she reconsidered, and decided to “offer” the entire situation to the Higher Power. A very short time later, the engineer -- out of gratitude for being able to build a school for children -- volunteered to return all of the money he charged! #An instructor's class was going very poorly in the morning. When he “consecrated” the remaining afternoon session by opening to the Force, every conceivable thing went right thereafter. Not only did every aspect of life seem to cooperate with his efforts, but there was also a palpable peace felt in the room throughout the remainder of the day. #A state was threatened by continuous energy shortages. There had been several brown outs, and there was an imminent threat for more of the same in the coming days -- even in the coming months and years. One individual took a great interest in this issue, and educated himself on the subject from various sides. He then consecrated the problem deeply. From that point on there was not a single outage, even a partial brownout for the three years that followed!